


Sweet

by farfetched



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, F/F, Pre-Relationship, sharing food, the inherent gayness of a girl eating your baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: Hitoka doesn't think she's that good at cooking, really. She just does it because she likes the process and the outcome, but she's never really shared it with anyone outside of family.That, however, is about to change.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	Sweet

Hitoka doesn’t think she’s that good at cooking. 

She likes it, sure, but she likes volleyball, and she’s no good at that. She likes English, and she’s not exactly fluent. Anyway, she likes cooking, making little sweets for herself and her mum even if her mum doesn’t really eat many of them, and she’d make them for her friends but she never quite has the courage. 

It’s not like she offered them to Shimizu-senpai, really. Hitoka happened to pluck one out of her bag while she takes a break, a crumbly piece of fudge – she has to hold her other hand underneath to catch the crumbs, while she watches the general hubbub of practice. Yamaguchi and Hinata are practicing receiving to one side, Tsukishima working with Asahi and Sugawara on blocking, the others working on serving and receiving those. It’s oddly calming; Hitoka was doing some studying, but her concentration has gone awry. Giving herself a break in the form of having a sweet suits her just fine, and she likes watching them practice sometimes, anyway. It puts her in the perfect position to get drinks or bibs or help set up if needs be. 

So she eats her little piece of fudge, nibbling at it to make it last that bit longer. She’s savouring the way it melts onto her tongue, just a little grainy, the way she likes it, when the bench shifts. It’s Shimizu, back from her meeting with an advisor. Hitoka smiles at her and nods; Shimizu returns the gesture, then glances at the fudge she’s eating, then the rest in her bag. 

Hitoka isn’t quite sure why she takes so many with her back and forth to school. It’s just an extra thing to carry, after all, but she thinks it’s for if she should ever get the courage to offer it to anyone. 

Shimizu leans over and takes one without preamble. She’s so surprised by the sudden action – unlike Shimizu to forget her manners – that Hitoka just watches as she delicately takes a bite of it. Hovering her hand underneath in the same way as Hitoka, she takes her time over it. 

Maybe the meeting with the advisor didn’t go so well. Maybe Shimizu had the same urge as Hitoka, when things aren’t going so well, to remind herself that the world can be sweet with a treat. Maybe she had asked permission and Hitoka hadn’t really heard her. 

Shimizu glances at her out the corner of her eye, then turns to smile gently at her.   
“It’s lovely, Hitoka-chan,” she murmurs. There’s a crumb caught on the side of her mouth. “I’ve not had this before, what is it?” 

“Uh, it’s- fudge…” No good, she’s too fixed on the crumb. She’s not really thinking when she leans forward a little and sweeps it away with her thumb. Shimizu blinks at her, then Hitoka realises what she’s just done, and to a senior as well- one as lovely as Shimizu-senpai as well, why can Hitoka never just act normal in these situations?! 

Her face is entirely red as she drops it into a bow. “I’m sorry, Shimizu-senpai! You had a crumb, I should have just told you-” 

Shimizu laughs though, a gentle thing that Hitoka has always thought probably has healing properties.   
“It’s not a problem, Hitoka-chan. Thank you for getting it,” Shimizu says, and Hitoka risks a glance. She’s still smiling, all the way up to her eyes, a faint dusting of red on her pale skin. “I take it you made this?” 

Hitoka nods, a little sheepishly, heart still thrumming. She sweeps her hair behind her ear, then twiddles it between her fingers, looking at the wall.   
“I like cooking sometimes, it’s relaxing, and I like sweets. My grannie sent me that recipe, she was a confectioner…” Her grannie is nothing but supportive about her cooking, although Hitoka is certain she’s just being polite. 

“May I have another?” Shimizu asks, leaning forward a little. That adviser meeting must have gone _really_ badly if she’s asking for more of Hitoka’s cooking. Hitoka meekly nods, and Shimizu wastes no time swooping to grab another piece. As she bites into it, her face breaks into a smile. She hums in appreciation, eyes closing as she really savours it. 

Hitoka can’t quite process it in any way that sounds very straight. Shimizu is looking so cute, transcendent in her happiness, while eating _Hitoka’s baking_. If she died right now, she’d probably not be too upset. Her face is burning but she can’t look away, so captivated by the sight, and feels like she realises something in that moment. 

A moment later, Shimizu is grinning coyly at her again.  
“I’d love to try some more of your cooking, Hitoka-chan,” she says, softly, “If that’s alright?” 

Hitoka can do nothing but nod dumbly, awestruck. This amazing beautiful third year _wants_ to try her cooking. That’s amazing in itself. 

They get interrupted by Yamaguchi hovering closer with a hungry look in his eyes, staring at the fudge as he asks to try some. It leads to the whole club diving in, and only with Shimizu’s intervention do two get left, and they eat them together on the way home, smiling at each other. 

A few days later, Hitoka brings in some little truffles with red bean paste in the middle, and Shimizu grants her another blinding smile when Hitoka presents her a small bag of them, separate from the ones she offers to the team. 

Maybe Hitoka’s cooking isn’t so bad, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Haikyuu Valentine's exchange for nekosisterart! I'm very sorry it's late, I've been snowed under, but I hope you like it!


End file.
